Dragneel Stone
The belongs to [[User:Justtochi|'''Justtochi]]. You can find me [https://justtochi.tumblr.com/ |'here'].' The '''Dragneel Stone' (ドラグニルの宝石, Doraguniru no Hōseki), also named Potentia Aucta (ポテンティアアクタ, Potentia Akuta), was a unique unusual Dragon Lacrima, that was created 400 years prior to the series and used to be owned by the Dragneel Clan. It was broken after being overused during Angel's Flight's battle against Fairy Tail. Description The Dragneel Stone is a unique, pointed, elongate and green unusual Dragon Lacrima, whose ability to resonate with nearby Dragon Lacrima triple the power of its Dragon Slayer holder. Its cristal shape is attached to a metal clasp, where can pass a thin rope, allowing the holder to wear it as a necklace. When being used, it emits a bright green light. Powers Magic Enhancement '(魔法の強化 ''Mahō no Kyōka) : By resonating with nearby Dragon Lacrimas in a radius of 30 meters, the Dragneel Stone triple the Magic a nearby Dragon Slayer possesses and its effects. However, it only works on the necklace's holder and causes excruciating chest pain to the others in its range of effect. The holder needs to have sufficient mastery over his Dragon Slayer Magic, otherwise he won't be able to control the generated burst of Magic. '''Curse Power (呪力 Juryoku) : The Dragneel Stone, much like the Pandora Box, was believed to curse the person that would open it and his whole family. The curse would bring misery around him, and would likely cause the death of loved ones or something of the sort. However, such statement was never proven with accuracy. History The Dragneel Stone, originally named Potentia Aucta, was artificially crafted by a skilled Mage with the help of an unknown Dragon 400 years ago, by using an undefined Dragon Lacrima. Supposed to be used as a great asset in the Dragon King Festival, it never ended in the battlefield due to pretended manufacturing defects. It was finally given to the Dragneel Clan with an enchanted box that would contain its abilities, in hope of preventing the precious stone from being misused. During hundreds of years, the Dragneel Clan protected this item and passed it to his children, with the advice not to open it in any costs, otherwise a great misery would plague the whole clan. It remained unopened until it ended into Arya Dragneel's hands. The day Halvor Opsomer attacked Arya's village, in order to both capture her and steal the Dragneel Stone, she opened the box and used the stone's powers to counter Halvor, knocking her unconscious and destroying her hometown. However, when waking up of her slumber, partially crushed by the ruins, she suffered from heavy memory loss that was never filled. She was then found by Hatsume Ushimako and Makarov Dreyar, that took her to Fairy Tail with the jewel, resulting in her joining the guild. Because of Arya's hometown's destruction, Halvor was kicked out of the guild, resulting in his hate of the Fairy Tail Guild that would later cause the battle between Angel's Flight and the latter. Years later, the Dragneel Stone was given to Sheïna Kisaigai as a farewell gift. Sheïna, despite the advice of keeping the item inside its box, wore it every day for nearly 21 years. It caused Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime, her son, to believe that bearing this necklace had cursed the Kisaigais when learning the pendent was meant to stay inside its enchanted box. During the Red Night, he thus stole the Dragneel Stone from his mother and burnt down their whole neighbourhood, with the involuntary help of Natsu Dragneel and of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Synopsis Angel's Flight arc In X784, the stone was used by Angel's Flight during its experiments on Natsu, with extra Magically charged and Dragon Lacrimas whose individual effect was unknown, but together managed to give Natsu the ability to be expecting. The Dragneel Stone later caused him to lose his memory of the six weeks he spend into the Angel's Flight Headquarters, but he regained it after meeting Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime again. Before this, he could only remember bribes of it, or it was under the form of shadows assaulting him. Later, it was once more Angel's Flight's asset, as it was linked to Natsu through Halvor Opsomer's Sensory Chains, providing him in Magic and causing him immense pain. Some moments after this, he was directly wearing the necklace into Angel's Flight's first engine room's Lacrima, covered in green chain-like runes originating from the seal. The necklace's proximity of Wendy Marvell disturbed the young Sky Dragon Slayer in her fight. When Natsu got out of said Lacrima thanks to Eleonore Mirai, Erza Scarlet and Hina Ushimako's attacks, the Dragneel Stone broke into pieces due to overuse. Trivia Name meaning Potentia Aucta means "Increased Power" in latin. Hōseki isn't actually translated as "stone", but more as "precious stone / jewel / jewelry" due to the lacrima's likeness to an emerauld, but I chose to explain this English mistranslation as an habit that came with age : when created and given to the Dragneel Clan, it was called "Dragneel Precious Stone", but soon it became too long to say and was shorten in "Dragneel Stone". Powers It was noticed twice that in exchange of the power the Dragneel Stone grants, the holder's memory of its usage will be erased. It might be one of the Lacrima's power, but also a family trait since it was observed on Arya and Natsu Dragneel. Legend Hina Ushimako's belief she was cursed might come from Arya's stories of the cursed item, which she wore one day in her sister-in-law's back. Yerami Kisaigai Kuchiatarime's own belief of the Kisaigai family's curse comes from what he heard from Halvor Opsomer, when ordered to steal said necklace. According to him, Sheïna brought misery to their whole family by wearing it so much, and all of the trouble he went trough is her fault. Stats * Width : 5 cm * Depth : 4.5 cm * Height : 8.5 cm Navigation Category:Le Lourd Secret'sTimeline Category:Justtochi's Content Category:Magic Items